Special (Lee Hi song)
"Special" is a song recorded by singer Lee Hi featuring Jennie before her debut as a BLACKPINK member. The song was released on March 7, 2013 as the second track of Lee Hi's EP First Love. Lyrics |-| Hangul = Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. 사랑한 건 맞는지. 그저 긴 전쟁을 한 건 아닌지. 엉킨 기억에 웃다가… 운다. 그 누구와의 좋았던 기억보다 너와 함께 힘들었던 시간이 더 그리워. 원해서 앓고 있어. 사랑은 아파했던 만큼 사랑인 것이라면 넌 내게 다신 없을 사랑. 이렇게 해서라도, 상처가 되어서라도 내 안에 자리 잡아줘서 고마워. You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. 이게 이별인가봐 (we died). 이게 미련인가봐. 사랑과 집착보다 독한 병인가봐. 멍처럼 번지다가 깨끗이 사라질 것만 같던 넌 영원히 나와 함께 자라갈 깊은 흉터인가봐. 내 눈물 속에 네가 숨을 쉰다면 마르지 않게, 아직도 내 상처 속에 네가 꿈틀거린다면 아물지 않게 할께. 아파도 너면 돼. 슬픈 기억이라도 내꺼면 돼. 행복이 아니더라도, 불행이더라도 네가 내게 준 거라면 선물일테니까, 고마워. 죽도록 미워도 고마워. 또 사랑하고 상처 받아도 두렵지않아. 너만큼 날 아프게 할 순 없으니까. No, no, no. 소중한 너, 너, 너. 사랑은 힘들었던 만큼 사랑인 것이라면 넌 내게 다신 없을 사랑. 이렇게 해서라도, 상처가 되어서라도 내 안에 자리 잡아줘서 고마워. You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (First you made my heart beat. Then you beat my heart.) You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (First you made my heart beat). Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. |-| Romanization = Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. saranghan geon matneunji. geujeo gin jeonjaengeul han geon aninji. eongkin gieoge utdaga… unda. geu nuguwaui johatdeon gieokboda neowa hamkke himdeureotdeon sigani deo geuriwo. wonhaeseo arko isseo. mankeum sarangin geosiramyeon neon naege dasin eobseul sarang. ireoke haeseorado, sangcheoga doeeoseorado nae ane jari jabajwoseo gomawo. You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. ige ibyeoringabwa (We died). ige miryeoningabwa. saranggwa jipchakboda dokhan byeongingabwa. meongcheoreom beonjidaga kkaekkeusi sarajil geotman gatdeon neon yeongwonhi nawa hamkke jaragal gipeun hyungteoingabwa. nae nunmul soge nega sumeul swindamyeon mareuji anke, ajikdo nae sangcheo soge nega kkumteulgeorindamyeon amulji anke halkke. apado neomyeon dwae. seulpeun gieogirado naekkeomyeon dwae. haengbogi anideorado, bulhaengideorado nega naege jun georamyeon seonmuriltenikka, gomawo. jukdorok miwodo gomawo. tto saranghago sangcheo badado duryeopjianha. neomankeum nal apeuge hal sun eobseunikka. No, no, no. sojunghan neo, neo, neo. sarangeun himdeureotdeon mankeum sarangin geosiramyeon neon naege dasin eobseul sarang. ireoke haeseorado, sangcheoga doeeoseorado nae ane jari jabajwoseo gomawo. You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (First you made my heart beat. Then you beat my heart.) You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (First you made my heart beat). Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. |-| English = Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Did we really love? Or was it just a long war? At the tangled memories, I smile and I cry More than any of the good memories with anyone else I miss the times I spent with you I want you so I’m stewing in sickness If love is measured by how much one was in pain Then you were a love that I won’t ever have again Even if it’s in this way, even if it became a scar Thank you for settling inside of me You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. I guess this is goodbye (we died) I guess this is lingering attachment It’s a worse sickness than love or obsession It seemed like you would spread like a bruise and completely disappear But you’re with me forever, a deep wound that will grow along If you are breathing in my tears, I won’t let them dry If you’re still squirming in my scar, I won’t let it heal Even if it hurts, it’s okay if it’s you Even if they are sad memories, it’s okay if they’re mine Even if it’s not happiness, even if it is unhappiness Because it’s a gift you gave me, I thank you Even though I hate you to death, I thank you I’m not afraid of loving again and being hurt again Because no one could hurt me as much as you did, No no no. Precious you, you, you If love is measured by how much one was in pain Then you were a love that I won’t ever have again Even if it’s in this way, even if it became a scar Thank you for settling inside of me You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (First you made my heart beat. Then you beat my heart.) You are, you are, you a-are You are, you are, you a-are so special to me. (First you made my heart beat). Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. beat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Heartbeat. beat. be-e-e-eat. Ooh ooh ooh ooh. Video Gallery Trivia *Jennie was only 17 when Special was released. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs featuring Jennie Category:Jennie Category:Songs featuring BLACK PINK members